Stronger than Chaos
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: has been adopted by XxsonofchaosxX I will put a link in my profile, I 2 months this message will be down and I will delete this story for good.
1. Chapter 1: The Pits of Tartus

Chapter 1:The pits of Tartus

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian obviously but copyritht policy or something demands I put this here.

Hi my name is Percy Jackson and I am a assassin/fugitive/demigod. Too straight forward? Its actually much more complicated than that believe me.

I guess the day things really got complicated was the day that Hugo,son of Hermes stole my girlfriend.

*Flashback*

_It was a sunny,happy day but of course Hugo was trying to ruin it. Ever since he stepped into camp we have been enemies but never have my so called friends backed him like the did today. Oh well, at least I have annabeth_.

_I was approaching the clearing where I was supposed to meet annabeth for our date when I heard a sound. I uncapped riptide and hid behind a blackberry bush. Then crouching down ready to attack,my girlfriend walked out holding hands and laughing with my worst enemy. _

_After that I capped riptide and ran to pack my stuff and left. After setting fire to the cabins of course. To be exact I set fire to the Athena cabin, the Poseidon cabin, the Zeus cabin,and the Hades cabin all the cabin_

_with my " friends". By this logic I also set fire to the forest hoping to catch Grover on 's how I left camp, flaming and uncaring. _

_After that I ran to New York to hide from the gods that want to kill me for torching their cabins. Everything went smoothly until the second week of being a fugitive. _

_A pack of hellhounds found me and chased me around. After me killing four of them( hey it was one on ten) they caught me. They then dragged me off to Tartus. That is when hell began._

_"AHHHH! " I screamed in my head. In reality I just glared at the form of Alecto as she removed the rod from my back. I would not give the gods the satisfaction of breaking me so I don't cry, scream, or wince. They will not win. _

_BI heard fire crackling from the corner of this musty hellhole and turned to see Alecto grab the hot iron rod from the fire. _

_"Who's next?" asks the sickening voice of the Fury. Since no one volunteered she moved to the muscular,brown haired woman chained to the back wall. _

_"Clarisse" I thought to myself. I raised my head and volunteered for the beating. Why, you ask, after all she's done to you? Why because it hurt to see the strongest person I know almost at their breaking point. Because it but hurt to see the thanks, the sorrow, and the pain. Oh the pain, how much I wanted to save her from the pain so everyday Alecto asked for volunteers I volunteered. Everyday I would take the various whippings and never break, whimper, or cry. Everyday I got stronger until Clarisse and I escaped and ran to london were we met a new challenge. Homelessness. I had never known this feeling even when I was hiding those two weeks but if I could survive Tartus I can survive New York._


	2. Chapter 2: The Luke-Alike

Chapter two: The Luke-alike

Sorry stupid school and skating didnt give me time to write. Btw I am not a male there fore I am not Rick riordan and unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians orrrr any of the Greek god/goddesses.

It was my third year of being a fugitive when I met Luke.

Clarisse and I had just escaped from the fury when we reached camp. We were tired, and starving from not eating for two days. And the only food that we DID eat was stolen from a bakery.

Yes we are thieves as well as fugitives. Have you ever became a fugitive? It's not fun.

Then this blonde haired boy ran into the clearing with a familiar sword.

" Backbiter" I thought to myself. And more importantly, Luke! Luke? Isn't he supposed to be dead and in Eslyuim ?

" Clarisse doesn't that remind you of Luke? And Backbiter?" I asked Clarisse. She nodded her head and then a confused look struck her face.

" Isn't he dead?" I nodded. I was just as confused as her. When we saw luke run out of the tent we looked at each other and nodded. It seemed we had the same idea because we both pounced the Luke look-alike at the same time. Clarisse grabbed the punk and dragged him to the tent unconscious.

The more we looked at him the more we thought he was Luke. This Luke look-alike even had an identical scar to Luke's running down his, cheek? ( is that right sorry haven't read it to a while).

Two hours later the look-alike woke up. I have to admit that was a good idea to pounce on him.

"Well clarisse it looks like we hit him pretty hard. Good job aneleitios ." I complimented her using a nickname I made so when we t on heist no one would no our names.

"Thanks Scars. I guess great minds think alike then huh?" saying the exact thing I was thinking.

" I guess so." I answered. Now normally we don't talk to each another like this but I think we were both anxious for this Luke-alike to say something.

"Ahem..." it seems we were granted our wish.

Authors note: Aneleitios is the Greek transition for unforgiving but it can be written as ανελέητος


End file.
